Bagles and Cream Cheese
by JLGuyer
Summary: Heero and Relena have a interesting conversation about bagels and cream cheese.Then get distracted by each other's lips.Fluffy!


Bagels and Cream Cheese

by EzrathenNehemiah

Standard Disclaimer  
The author does not claim to own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and TV Asahi.

Heero Yuy gazed over at Relena Darlian's honey blonde head. She was in the process of reading through some important documents about some colony problem or another. After the first hundred or so he stopped keeping track of the ones that wouldn't lead to bloodshed.

It was obvious to even the most casual observer that Relena had no idea that he was staring at her like she was his bread and water.But he was, and he really had no desire to stop doing so either.

Why did he not want to stop staring at her? Well, that question was simple enough to answer. Heero Yuy loved Relena Dorlain with everything that made him who he was. Partly because she was the one who first made him love life and all the other parts were to numerous to name. But if you really wanted him to he would give you one of his infamous reports on all the wonderful aspects that make up Relena and how those aspects could make any sane man love her. Which makes it surprising that Heero loved her since Duo Maxwell could swear to the fact that Heero was nuts.

But I digress: this story is not about why Heero loves Relena or his sanity. It's about bagels and cream cheese.

It all started with a small grumbling sound. The office where Relena worked and Heero as her official bodyguard also worked was dead silent outside the clicking of computer keys as they both typed up reports on various and sundry things.

The grumbling started out quiet but as the hours passed it grew louder and louder until it finally drew Heero's attention from his laptop and his fixation on Relena's face as she stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her, trying to come up with just the right way to say something with out making the mobs come out to lynch her.

Clearing his throat Heero tried to get her attention. After that didn't work he decided even though he hated doing so, he was going to have to talk.

" Relena, did you hear that?"

A slight red stain seemed to be making it's way across Relena's cheeks and the bridge of her nose but she answered back calmly enough. " No, Heero I didn't hear anything."

" Hmm," was all Heero said before turning back to his computer, seemingly accepting her answer.

Relena let out a soft sigh of relief and turned back to her report as well.

Then out of the blue Heero stood up, grabbing his jacket from where he had placed it on the back of his chair.

"I'm going out for a bit, don't leave the room or let anyone else in until I come back."

With a wry smile Relena replied," Yes, mother."

Heero shot her a cold look, then left quietly left the room.

Relena continued on with her work, happy that Heero hadn't pressed the issue of her grumbling tummy.

A few mintues later Heero returned with a brown paper bag. A lovely scent of warm bread wafted from it.

Relena just about drooled at the smell of that bag. Heero smirked slightly to himself as he noticed her shooting glances at the bag as he sat back down at his desk, placing the bag on top of it.

Heero opened the bag with out even looking in Relena's direction, lifting from it some freshly made bagels and two cartons of cream cheese. Picking up one of the bagles, he sliced it, using a small pocket knife that he always carried with him. Laying it open on the desk in front of him, he picked up one of the cream cheese containers and opening up the carton spread some of the rich topping onto the bagel in front of him.

While he was doing this Relena had been trying her hardest not to stare at him, and more importantly she was trying to keep her stomach from growling again. So far she had been only slightly successful. Her stomach had stopped growling but she still glanced over at him from time to time.

Blast her wandering eyes! She really ought to go see a doctor to find out if there was a cure for that.

Resolutely turning her gaze back to her computer, Relena missed seeing Heero coming to stand beside her. Reaching down, he placed the bagel in front of her. Relena looked up at him and with a soft smile accepted the bagel. Heero's eyes warmed over the fact that she hadn't argued with him about wanting it and turned back to his own desk, just catching her whispered 'thank you'.

As Relena leaned back in her black leather swivel chair, happily enjoying the first part of her plain, strawberry cream cheese-covered bagel, she watched curiously as Heero opened the other container of cream cheese. She noted that it was original cream cheese, the same flavor he always used. Her eyebrows rising in curiosity, she decided to finally ask the question that always sprang to her mind whenever they ate bagels.

"Heero, why do you never try any of the other flavors of cream cheese?" She cocked her head to the side, resting it on the palm of her right hand as she continued to slowly eat.

Looking up from the task of spreading the cream cheese on his bagel, Heero leveled her with his gaze and answered in his normal monotone voice, "Because all the other flavors just corrupt the natural taste of the cheese."

Relena straighted up in her seat, her brows furrowing."That's not true, strawberry and the other many flavors just enhance the taste of the cheese."

Heero just gave her a look, and replied. " No they don't."

Relena glared back at him and said firmly, " Yes, they do."

Heero straighted to his full height and took a step forward. "No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do!"

"No, they don't."

By this time, Relena had risen from her chair as well and she was standing nose to nose with Heero. Heero gazed into Relena's clear blue-green eyes, taking in every feature of her pretty face: the golden colored brows drawn over those beautiful eyes which flashed with stubborness and anger, the smooth pale skin, the light pink that flushed her cheeks.

Then his eyes turned downward to her soft pink lips.Which, he noticed with a inward smirk, had strawberry cream cheese lightly smudged on them. As he continued to look at those enticing lips, Relena's eyes became confused as she realized that Heero was no longer paying attention to their argument.

With a slightly concerned look coming into her eyes, Relena said softly,"Heero?"

And that was all she got to say, for in the next moment Relena's soft pink lips was covered by Heero's light red, slightly chapped ones. Then the only thing Relena and Heero felt was bliss.

After a few breathless moments, they seperated, gazing into each other's eyes.

As Relena looked dazedly up into Heero's deep blue eyes, he smiled mischievously down at her and leaning close to her once again whispered in her ear, "You're right, Relena. The fruit does enhance the taste."

Relena flushed a deep red, and was about to reply when again he covered her mouthwith his. As she stood wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, Relena absently took note of the fact that her stomach was rumbling again.

The End


End file.
